Mobile communications have changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. The use of mobile phones is today dictated by social situations, rather than hampered by location or technology. While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile Internet has become pervasive in mobile communications. The mobile Internet is a common source of everyday information, and easy, versatile mobile access to this data will be taken for granted.
There is an increasing amount of information being transferred (e.g., to and/or from mobile communication devices). Such increasing amounts of information being transferred consume large amounts of bandwidth of current information communication systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.